Bianca and Marissa's Home
by kaylahmarieee
Summary: This is my take on how Bianca and Marissa got the home in 9/1/11 episode.  I do not own any characters.
1. Buying the New House

Chapter 1

After picking up the girls from the sitter. Bianca, Marissa and the kids went to go see the house Bianca showed Marissa when they were at Krystal's. While on the drive there Marissa and Bianca held hands, but this time the kids took notice and began to ask questions.

"Mom, since you guys like each other will you always hold hands?" AJ asked Marissa which made her turn and look at her son.

"Well, AJ, remember when I told you me and Bianca loved each other and we were going to be together?"

AJ nodded and Miranda looked up at them with a shocked look on her face which stopped Marissa and AJ's conversation.

"You two are together!" Miranda asked, a bit hurt no one told her, yet AJ knew about it. The question made both parents a bit nervous, so once they pulled into the drive way of the home that was for sale Bianca turned to the kids and took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"Well, yes me and Marissa are a couple. We love each other and want to live together, so you, AJ, and Gabby will grow up together." As they waited for a reaction Marissa and Bianca took each others hands absent minded. Miranda shrugged and smiled.

"Good, cause I like Marissa." She said smiling when AJ chimed in, "I like Bianca."

"I like them both!" Little Gabby's voice decided to chime in when the car was silent, but full of smiles.

"We love you all." Marissa said smiling, then looking at Bianca with love in her eyes. "And I love you." In that moment Bianca's heart began to melt and nothing mattered, but their love for each other and the kids.

"I love you too." She said back before leaning into kiss Marissa and when she did the kids had lots to say.

"We get you love each other, but kissing is gross!" Miranda said and AJ nodded agreeing with her. Which made both woman laugh.

"Well then who wants to see the house!" Bianca asked enthusiastically.

"ME!" Everyone in the car said.

As they all looked around the house, the kids went one way while Bianca and Marissa went the other. As they walked hand in hand talking about the changes they can make to the house once it was theirs.

"Do you really love it?" Bianca asked her girlfriend with a smile.

"I do. What isn't there to love? I mean it has everything we want and according to the laughs and OMGs coming from up there." Marissa pointed upstairs to where the kids were. Bianca laughed.

"Well its ours." Bianca said with a smirk on her face which confused Marissa a little.

"But the sign outside says its sold."

"Yes, sold to me. To us." Bianca said pulling the keys out of her purse. The way Marissa's face lit up when she saw those keys were priceless and all she could do is pull Bianca into a breathtaking, sweet, gentle kiss just as she did the day she confessed her love to Bianca. They pulled away due to the lack of air and smiled.

"When should we tell the kids?" Marissa asked as her arms draped around Bianca's neck.

"Tell us what?" The kids asked coming down the stairs.

Marissa looked at Bianca with this look in her eyes and Bianca knew they should tell the kids so she nodded which right then Marissa blurted out, "This is our house!" Between the high fives, hugs, kisses, and the family happy dance Bianca could only watch in awe. The girls took to Marissa as if they had known her forever and AJ had a very strong connection to Bianca.

"When can we move in?" The kids asked with Marissa in the back ground looking at Bianca, so in love and so happy.

"Well, we can start moving in as soon as we want." Bianca said and those words made the kids jump for joy and head straight up the stairs.

"Hey, where do you three think you're going?" Marissa asked.

"To pick out our rooms duh!" AJ and Miranda said with Gabby adding in, "Duh." Both woman laughed. "Go ahead, but no fighting and we get the biggest room." Marissa said pointing at herself then Bianca.

Upstairs the kids looked at every room with a unique outlook on why they were going to choose the rooms they wanted.

"I want to one in the middle." Miranda told AJ and Gabby.

"I want to the one away from our mom's room." AJ said.

"So, Gabby you get the room closest to them." Gabby giggled and nodded when her sister told her the room she was getting.

"Should we go tell them the plan?" Miranda asked AJ.

"We should wait. They're probably down stairs kissing and all that yucky stuff grownups do." The three kids shook their head trying to get the image of their parents kissing out of their head.

Back down stairs Marissa and Bianca were in fact in the middle of a very long, passionate lip lock that seemed to never end. Both women knew that they were going to be together forever and this step was just another of many on a long journey together. As they pulled away from the kiss both reluctantly they looked upstairs wondering why its so quiet.

"What do you think they're doing up there?" Bianca asked speaking loud enough for Marissa to hear her just incase the little ones were listening.

"I don't know, but we should go find out." Marissa said before looking at Bianca. "Race ya!" Marissa said right after dropping her purse on the floor and running upstairs.

"No fair." Bianca said running after Marissa laughing. She stopped at the stop of the stairs behind Marissa. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist and placed her chin on Marissa's shoulder as they both looked at their kids playing in one of the rooms.

"Should we scare them?" Marissa whispered to Bianca.

"Sure why not." Bianca said smiling as they both began to walk as quiet as they could to what was now Miranda's room. They stood in the door way still unnoticed by their kids.

"Whatcha doing!" Both women yelled which made the kids yell and AJ being the boy he tried to play it off as if he wasn't scared.

"That was so not scary." He said even though Bianca and Marissa saw him jump when they spoke.

"If that isn't the Chandler ego I don't know what is." Bianca blurted out just so Marissa can hear her.

"Well living with us all that will change. We're his parents." Marissa said to Bianca in all seriousness which made Bianca smile knowing Marissa was as serious and as in love as she was.


	2. Moving Out of the Old

Chapter 2

"Are you guys ready to go back to Wild Wind for the night and then we can start packing tomorrow?" Bianca asked the kids as she still had her arms around Bianca's waist.

"Can we sleep here?" Asked the kids and Marissa even added a little pout wanting to stay in their home. Bianca was about to object when Marissa looked at her.

"Please, baby can we stay here tonight?" Marissa asked her girlfriend. Bianca rolled her eyes and gave in.

"Fine we'll stay here, but we still have to go get something to sleep on." Bianca mentioned.

"Okay lets go." Marissa said as she headed out the door with the kids.

"Geez, no thanks Bianca, or a hug maybe even a kiss." Bianca said playfully as she began to follow them out the door and everyone turned around.

"Thank you mom/ Bianca." Was said by the kids and Marissa. Bianca giggled.

"You welcome." Bianca said as they walked downstairs and out the door. The kids continued to walk to the car while Bianca and Marissa stood on the porch.

"Can I lock the door?" Marissa asked a little giddy which made Bianca had over the key and Marissa locked the door to their home.

"I can't believe it's ours." Marissa said as she walked hand in hand to the car.

"Do you want to drive too?" Bianca asked sweetly.

"Fine." Marissa said not being one to drive all the time, so once in the car and buckled in she looked at Bianca and the kids.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked.

"To get sleeping bags and blow up beds." Miranda said with a smile.

"And where do we get those?" Marissa ask Bianca.

"Wild Wind. We do live with Caleb." Bianca mentioned.

"Mountain man." The kids said and Marissa couldn't help, but laugh and drive to Bianca's place.

While driving _Love Shack_ by B52 which put a smile on both women's faces. And they began to sing along which made their kids sigh.

_If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says 15 miles to the... Love Shack! Love Shack yeah I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway, lookin' for the love getaway Heading for the love getaway, love getaway, I got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down To the Love Shack I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 So hurry up and bring your jukebox money _

As the sang the kids covered their ears which only made them sing louder and as they got to a red light. The windows were down and they were making complete fools of themselves as they sang,

_The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee. Love baby, that's where it's at, Ooo love baby, that's where it's at Sign says.. Woo... stay away fools, 'cause love rules at the Lo-o-ove Shack! Well it's set way back in the middle of a field, Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back _

Erica and Jackson pulled next to them and began to laugh. They both missed the green light, but stopped singing when they heard the laughs and the kids say,

"Its Erica and uncle Jack!" Miranda and AJ said.

"Oh my God." Marissa and Bianca said has their faces turned tomato red. Bianca looked at Marissa who look mortified.

"Just drive." Bianca said when the light turned green. "Drive fast." She added and then began to laugh.

"Bianca what is funny!" Marissa asked.

"You should have seen your face. You looked like a deer in head lights." Bianca continued to laugh which made the kids laugh, but Marissa wasn't laughing she just drove in silence shaking her head.

"What will Erica and Jack think of us now?" Marissa asked when they pulled into Wild Wind and the kids were out of the car.

"Babe, they'll make fun of us and probably tell everyone, but who cares. We embarrassed our kids, our selves and we were having fun." Bianca said with a smile as she kissed Marissa gently.

"If we end up in a magazine Bianca you'll be cut off." Marissa said joking, but had a good poker face.

"You wouldn't cut me off Ms. Tasker." Bianca said with a smirk as she got out the car and headed inside to help the kids get the things they needed to sleep in their empty home.

"How are you so sure?" Marissa asked as she walked into the house after Bianca.

"You cutting me off is impossible." Bianca said confidently. "I'm Bianca Montgomery." That statement made Marissa laugh so hard. "What's funny?" Bianca asked.

"You sound just like your mother when you said that." Marissa managed to get out between her laugh attack.

"No you didn't just go there." Bianca said a bit hurt. "You're officially cut off."

"I can deal with that." She said joking. Bianca rolled her eyes and went to find the kids.

The kids were in Miranda's room grabbing sleeping bags they had stored in her walk in closet.

"What have you guys got?" Bianca asked.

"Everything!" AJ said.

"Well not everything, we still need to go to the hotel and get AJ and Marissa's clothes." Miranda chimed in. "But we did get the blankets, towels, sleeping bags, the air mattress, our pajamas, and all the good stuff."

"Where did you guys learn to pack?" Marissa asked a little impressed they knew what to actually pack.

"It's in our blood. We come from Bianca who comes from Erica." Miranda pointed out and Gabby smiled. "What she said." Everyone laughed.

"Lets get that loaded in the car and go to the hotel." Bianca said a little excited. So, everyone grabbed as much as they could and headed to the car. Marissa and Bianca went up to grab the few things they hadn't got in the first trip to the car and while in Miranda's room they had a conversation.

"I should call the movers when we get to the hotel and have them pack and move everything in the morning." Bianca said as she looked around the room and all the stuff her daughter had.

"Am I really cut off?" Marissa asked not even paying attention to what Bianca had said.

"I thought you could live with out it?" Bianca mimicked her girlfriends earlier response.

"I was joking. You're pretty good at what you do Bianca." Marissa said seductively.

"Oh really?" Bianca asked stepping as close as she could to Marissa, her lips centimeters away from her lovers.

"Yes really." Marissa's heart began to race as Bianca got close to her, their lips about to touch when Bianca pulled away.

"To bad." She said laughing and walking out her daughters room with the last of the things she needed.

"That's so mean." Marissa said to Bianca a little hurt and frustrated she didn't get to kiss Bianca.

"You said you could live with out it so blame yourself Rissa." Bianca continued to tease Marissa as she put the things into the trunk.

"And we're off to the hotel." Bianca said as she got into the drivers side and buckled in.

Driving to the hotel the kids noticed there was no hand holding, or any goofy singing coming from their mothers.

"What's going on?" Miranda asked.

"What do you mean?" Both parents said.

"You guys aren't holding hands, or singing goofy songs like before. What's wrong?" AJ asked. Bianca couldn't help but laugh while Marissa turned to face them.

"Bianca was being mean to me so we aren't talking right now."

"Hey, that's not fair." Bianca said after Marissa spoke.

"Being mean gets you no where Bianca." AJ said and Miranda nodded agreeing with him.

"Oh, my kids good." Marissa said playfully as she turned to face Bianca.

"SO, is there anything you want to sat to Marissa, mom?" Miranda asked firmly acting as if she was her mother.

"What?" Bianca asked clueless at what her daughter was talking about. But, Marissa, AJ and Miranda looked at Bianca and yelled, "Say sorry!" Bianca didn't want to give in so she shook her head and just drove to the hotel.

Once they got there everyone got out the car and walked to Marissa's room. Everyone walked faster than Bianca and closed the door before she walked in.

"What was that for?" She asked once she walked in. Bianca, soon noticed she was getting the silent treatment. "Do I really have to say sorry?" She asked and everyone nodded yes, so Bianca side. "Fine, I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"We couldn't hear you." Miranda said.

"I'm sorry, Marissa!" Bianca said louder which made everyone laugh.

"Well, now we know how to get her to give in." Marissa said with a smile. "Just stop talking to her."

"That should be easy." The kids said.

"Hey, now who's being mean to who?" Bianca asked and everyone pouted and said. "Sorry." Bianca smiled. "No hurry. We need to drive back to our house and get everything ready for now."

As the kids helped Marissa get what she needed Bianca was on the phone with the movers who had strict instructions to mover only her room as well as the girls.

"Ready?" Marissa asked Bianca gently kissing her neck from behind once Bianca had hung up the phone. Bianca's knees went week and she turned to face Marissa.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"I was born ready." Marissa said kissing Bianca gently.

"Hold the kisses until later. We want to go to out house." AJ said.

"Fine." They both said and began to grab Marissa's things and headed to their new home.


	3. The First Night in the New House

**Chapter 3 ; The First Night in the New House**

After leaving the hotel the five of them headed to spend the first night in their new home. When Bianca had bought the house prior to that day she had the electricity and water turned on, so the home was completely livable. Once they got to their home the kids were out the car before Bianca could even turn it off. They were waiting in front of the trunk, so they could grab their belongings and claim their room. Marissa was just as excited as the kids and opened the trunk once she heard Bianca click the remote to unlock it.

"Tonight should be interesting." Marissa stated.

"Interesting to say the least." Bianca said.

Everyone grabbed everything out the back of Bianca's car and headed inside. When the kids hit the hard wood floor of the foyer they darted upstairs leaving Bianca and Marissa to situate themselves in the master bedroom for the night.

"I guess its just me and you." Bianca said as she began to walk up the stairs with Marissa. "For now, until the kids need help getting their rooms together, or they get hungry, or even want to be tucked in." Marissa added. "Way to ruin a romantic moment Tasker." Bianca teased, but her smile faded when she noticed Miranda's room was empty, AJ's room empty and Gabby's room empty. "They didn't." She said looking at Marissa before they walked into their bedroom to see their kids asleep in their individual sleeping bags. "I think they did." Marissa whispered, so she wouldn't wake the kids. "Lets sleep downstairs." Marissa said in a low tone of voice as she took Bianca's hand pulling her out of the room.

"Why should we sleep downstairs when there are three perfect rooms for us up here?" Bianca asked a bit confused as Marissa continued to pull Bianca down the stairs to the den which was pretty far away from the stair case, front door, cell phones and the kids.

"We're going down here because you can get kind of loud Montgomery." Marissa teased. "I do not. Last time I recall you're the screamer not me." Bianca pointed out. "That's not the point. The point is down here we can be as loud as we want!" Marissa said as she pulled Bianca close to her. "Unless you don't want to." Marissa whispered as she gently moved Bianca's hair out the way and began to kiss below Bianca's ear which was her "spot". Bianca let out a soft moan, she wanted to stop Marissa, but the way Marissa began to touch her body and the way it felt when their lips finally touched. There was no way Bianca was stopping Marissa.

In the den there was a bar which Marissa took full advantage of when she guided Bianca in that direction as they kissed. Once Bianca was close enough Marissa picked her up and sat Bianca on the bar. It seemed as their kisses had lasted forever, but as time went on they both longed to make love to each other. As the night went on Bianca and Marissa made quiet, passionate, hot, romantic love until they couldn't any more. (FYI it wasn't taped.)

When morning came around Marissa was still asleep, but Bianca was awake. She had already went out and got breakfast for the family while everyone was sleeping. She had gotten back before the kids, or her girlfriend had woken up, so she decided to wake Marissa up herself.

"Babe, wake up." She whispered in Marissa's ear who began to stir.

"Do I have to?" Marissa asked sleepily.

"Yes, I got breakfast from Krystal's and I'm going to get the kids up. So, that means mama Marissa needs to get up to." Bianca said kissed her love sweetly.

"Mama Marissa?" She had repeated to herself as she watched Bianca walk to get the kids up.

Upstairs Bianca walked into the master bedroom where the kids decided to sleep.

"Munchkin, Gabby, AJ. Wake up its time for breakfast." Bianca said softly seeing it wasn't working Bianca knelt down next to her girls and AJ. "Come on you guys. We get to move all our stuff in the house if you wake up." With those words the kids jumped up and ran downstairs Bianca following suit.

"Where's Marissa?" Miranda asked.

"I'll get her. You guys eat breakfast. I got blue berry pancakes." Bianca said smiling. The kids ran straight to the kitchen and began to serve themselves while Bianca walked into the den to see Marissa sleeping. She sighed.

"Marissa wake up. The kids are already eating and the movers will be here in less than an hour." Bianca said as she stood in the door way watching Marissa slowly get up. "Will you always get us up early?" Marissa asked. "Early? It's 10:30." When those words were spoken Marissa shot up on the air mattress. "Why didn't you tell me this before? The movers are going to think we are lazy people." Bianca laughed. "No, you and the kids are lazy people. I've been up since 7:30 this morning." She said smiling. "Bianca we didn't stop until around three why the hell were you up at 7:30!" Marissa asked a bit shocked. "That doesn't matter I just need you up and dressed. The movers don't need to see my girl in her pajamas." Bianca said with a grin. That made Marissa look down at what she had on which was Bianca's shirt and a pair of underwear.

Marissa eventually got up and showered. She didn't take long, so she was down eating breakfast with the kids and Bianca before the kids were sent upstairs to get ready.

"Do you want to go look at furniture later after we get the kids things moved in?" Bianca asked Marissa as she hoped on the counter to sit.

"That sounds good to me. I mean AJ needs a bed and things for his room." Marissa said thinking out loud.

"We need a bed." Bianca said with a smile.

"What about the bed you have at Wild Wind?" Marissa asked a bit curious on why Bianca didn't want to bring it.

"I want to start off new with you and everything we bring into this house. That bed has a lot of memories from people who don't need to be remembered." Bianca said with a soft sigh.

"Got it." Marissa said when they heard a knock on the door. "Movers already?" Marissa asked.

"Maybe." Bianca said hopping off the counter to go open the door.


	4. Movers & Every Person in Pine Valley

**Chapter 4: Movers & Every Person in Pine Valley**

When Bianca went to answer the door Marissa followed her. When Bianca opened the door she was greeted by her mother.

"Bianca! Its beautiful!" Eric said very enthusiastic as she pushed past her daughter and gave Marissa a smile.

"What is she doing here?" Marissa whispered between her teeth.

"I don't know. I didn't tell anyone we lived here." Bianca said a bit upset Erica barged into her home with out an invitation. Erica was walking around the house when she reached the farthest part which was the den Bianca and Marissa had yet to clean.

"I see you two waste no time christening your home." Erica said sarcastically.

"Why wait?" Marissa retorted which made Bianca stifle a laugh.

"Sarcastic like your mother. I told Bianca the apple fell to close to the trampy tree." Erica said she made her way upstairs.

"Mom, apologize!" Bianca said running ahead of her mother stopping her a few stairs up. "This is Marissa's home as much as it is mines and I refuse to let you speak to her that way."

"Fine." Erica rolled her eyes. "I apologize, Marissa." Erica said and Marissa did was give her two thumbs up. Then another knock on the door was heard.

"I'll get it." Marissa said quickly as she turned to the door. "Please don't be another Kane, or Pine Valley resident." Marissa mumbled before she answer the door. "Finally." She said a bit excited. "Come in." She said inviting the movers into their home.

"Babe the movers are hear!" She yelled up the stairs. Bianca left Erica upstairs and went to give instructions to the movers. So, after instructions were given everyone ended up downstairs and Erica had words for Marissa.

"Marissa you know when someone comes into your home you should yell it out. Its not classy honey." Erica said trying to find anything she could wrong with Marissa, so she could pick at her.

"Well being married eleven times isn't classy either. Now is it?" Marissa said back with a smile. Bianca watched and thought to herself.

"_I finally found a woman who can stick up to my mother."_ But as Bianca thought Erica continued to find things.

"I guess you're just like your mother."

"And what would that be like Erica?" Marissa asked curious to what Erica had to say this time that was very irrelevant since she was raised by people who hadn't stepped foot in Pine Valley.

"Country trailer park trash." Erica said which snapped Bianca out of her day dream.

"Get out!" Bianca said in a sharp tone of voice.

"Really, Bianca you're choosing that over your mother?" Erica said shocked as she flipped her hair and pointed to Marissa when she said 'that'.

"Yes, I am." Bianca said pointing to the door. "Out." Once Erica was out of the door, Marissa looked at Bianca.

"Thank you." Marissa smiled and kissed Bianca gently.

"She took it to far and I won't let her or anyone else in this world disrespect you." Bianca reassured her.

Outside in the back yard the kids played tag together. Marissa and Bianca decided to join them while the movers placed everything in its proper place.

"You're it!" AJ said as he tagged Bianca as she tried to get away. "Not for long." She managed to say as she laughed chasing after Miranda, but knew she could get Marissa.

"I'm going after the lawyer." Bianca said as she darted into Marissa's direction and tagging her. "No fair." Marissa said as she ran inside after not being able to catch anyone after a few minutes. "I surrender!"

Bianca had continued to play and Marissa watched in awe of her girlfriend. She made parenting look effortless and easy. But, once the movers came down stairs Marissa was brought back to reality.

"We're done Mrs. Montgomery." The mover said as he handed her a paper to sign, but she didn't realize until she had walked behind them to close the door that he had called her Mrs. Montgomery. She loved it. Bianca walked in quietly into the foyer where Marissa stood facing the door.

"Boo!" Bianca whispered into her ear which made Marissa jump and let out a little yell. "Did I scare you Tasker?" Bianca asked playfully.

"A little, but the movers are done and gone. We should go shopping for food to put in the fridge and the things we need for the house." Marissa said as she looked at Bianca.

"Do we have to do that today?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, unless you want to have out kids in one bed and us in another. We need a bed, AJ needs a whole room. We still need our clothes from the club and groceries unless you plan on us eating Krystal's forever." Marissa said with a smile.

"Lets drop the kids off at Tad's then we can do all this shopping quick and easy." Bianca said with a little pep in her step as she headed into the kitchen to grab her keys and purse. Right when she was going to yell for the kids to come in the door bell rings again.

"Not again." Both women said looking at each other.

"Greenlee!" Marissa said less than enthusiastic to see Greenlee standing in front of her.

"Greenlee, what are you doing here?" Bianca asked. "And how the hell does everyone know where the freak I live after one night!" Bianca was obviously frustrated.

"Well, hi to you too." Greenlee said. "I just came to see the house. Geez no need to be rude to your cousin."

"Cousin, step-sister and probably so much more." Marissa said sadly.

"Hey, no need to get technical here." Greenlee said.

"I have an idea." Bianca said. "Greenlee watch the kids while me and Marissa go out." Before Greenlee could abject Bianca and Marissa were out the door and headed to the furniture store.

While Greenlee walked around the house and found the kids still playing games outside she began to snoop, but was out of luck. Nothing but clothes and furniture. "Maybe next time." She said aloud and was caught by Opal who just let herself in.

"Well look what we have here. You're nosier than a dog sniffing for its spot." Opal said looking at Greenlee who had a guilty look on her face. "Bianca and Marissa asked me to come and watch the kids. They don't trust you with them and for good reason." She said and Greenlee just grabbed her clutch walking out the door, which she left open again.

The door knocks were non-existent at this point…

But, at the furniture store Marissa walked holding hands with Bianca as they looked around for things they'd both like, or at least agree on.

"Do you like those?" Marissa pointed to an all brown living room set, then to a dark wood dining set.

"I do." Even though Bianca was Erica Kane's she hated shopping and would say yes to anything if it got her home quicker.

"Okay." Marissa went over and began to purchase both sets.

"I was going to pay for that." Bianca said as she walked over to Marissa who had already swiped her car.

"To late. You can buy groceries." Marissa said playfully sticking her tongue out at Bianca.

"This will be delivered to your home tonight between 6-9 pm." The cashier told them. They both nodded and headed to the car.

After they got into the car they headed to the grocery store getting everything they needed for now until they had time to really shop and get their home together.

"What do you think is going on at home?" Marissa asked as they began the thirty minute drive back to their house.

"I hope nothing horrible." Bianca said knowing what can happen in a Pine Valley minute.

Little did they know back out their home Opal was playing with the kids while, Tad, Dixie, Krystal, with their kids, Kendall, along with her crew, Ryan, Greenlee, Emma and everyone else in Pine Valley landed inside Bianca and Marissa's home.

Bianca sighed. "A party we didn't plan. People we don't want to see. A night I didn't want to have." Bianca said sadly as she drove up their drive way noticing everyone's car.

"Shoot me?" Marissa asked Bianca.

"Maybe we can drive away and come back when everyone leaves?" Bianca suggested.

"I wish, but I think we've been spotted." Marissa pointed to the kids who were running to the car. AJ, Gabby, and Miranda all jumped in the car.

"Why are we having a party?" They asked.

"We were thinking the same thing." Bianca said. "Lets go crash this shin dig." She said hopping out her car and walking inside her home with the family following behind.

"Oh my God!" Bianca and Marissa said as they walked into their home to see.


	5. A Party or Hell?

**Chapter 5: A Party or Hell?**

When Bianca and Marissa walked into the house they were shocked at what they saw. Erica and Krystal going at it like cats and dogs, but no one tried to stop them. Everyone watched as they went back and forth with each other.

"Well our girls are together so why can't we coexist Erica?" Krystal asked.

"Because you're a trap and I believe it runs in the family."

"Now, don't you go talking about my baby girl." Krystal said stepping closer to Erica. "Don't bring my family into this."

Erica could care less about what Krystal had to say. "You know what you trailer trash, country hoe. You're in my town, not yours so what I say goes and I'd like it if you stayed away from me, my family. Got it?" This couldn't go on any longer Krystal had no come backs for Erica, so Marissa stepped in.

"First off Erica you need not to talk to Krystal in my house in front of my kids." Marissa said with a bit of attitude.

"This is my daughters house and those are her kids." Erica pointed out not knowing all the facts, so Bianca decided to let her mom have it. Still, no one jumped in to defuse the fight.

"Mother, this house is much mines as it is Marissa's and their our kids. All three of them. So, if you can't get along with Krystal and you always have something negative to say about Marissa then I don't think I need you in my house, or my life." Bianca was as serious as it gets. She even gave Erica the Kane stare down which made Erica think a bit, but knowing Erica she was not going to back down from anyone let alone her own daughter.

"You're going to choose them over me?" Erica asked and now Jackson stepped in to remover Erica from the fight and Bianca's home.

"Come one Erica lets go. Everyone we should all get going." Jackson said, well demanded and everyone listened.

Within a few minutes everyone was gone and the kids were up in their room getting ready to be tucked in.

"Well that was an event full night." Marissa said as they put groceries away. Bianca didn't speak she was still thinking, _"Did I just lose my mom?"_ "Bianca?" Marissa said as she stood in front of Bianca who was obviously lost in thought, but she came to when Marissa gave her a cute pop kiss.

"What?" Bianca said shocked.

"I said, what an eventful night." Marissa repeated. "What's wrong?" She asked Bianca gently cupping Bianca's cheek in her hands.

"Its nothing. We can talk about it later. We should go tuck the kids in." Bianca said, rushing up the stairs as fast as she could.

But, Marissa wanted to know what was going on. So, once the kids were all tucked in and asleep in their bedrooms Marissa was waiting downstairs with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Bianca had came downstairs and sat in front of Marissa.

"Ready?" Marissa asked handing Bianca a glass of wine she chugged. "Okay, maybe another glass." So, she filled Bianca's cup and waited for her to begin speaking.


	6. The Talk The Final Chapter

**Final Chapter 6 ; The Talk**

As they sat at the table Bianca reached out to grab Marissa's hands in her own. Before she spoke Marissa looked deep into the brown eyes.

"I love you Bianca. I need you to not only know, but believe it." Marissa told her trying to find out what was going on in Bianca's mind. Before she spoke Bianca sighed softly.

"Marissa I know for a fact you love me and I love you, but the fighting between or parents and our family need to stop." Bianca said trying to hold back the tears she wanted so bad to let out. "I wish they could get along, not for us, but for our kids." She couldn't hold it in and the tears began to run down her cheek. Marissa gently wiped them away placing a soft kiss against Bianca's lips.

"We will make our family work Bianca. They will have to get along because I refuse to have split holidays and I don't want your mom to hate me forever." She said in all honesty.

"Marissa, my mom doesn't hate you." Bianca said trying to sound as honest as she could.

"Babe, you can't be serious. She called me a tramp, mentioned its not classy to yell for you while you're upstairs, and she isn't fond of my mother either." Marissa stated. "But, that's just it Bianca its not about them. This, is about us. We have love, a home, our kids. What more could we ask for?" She asked.

"Well there is one thing missing." Bianca said with a smile.

"What could possibly be the missing puzzle piece?" She asked Bianca a bit frustrated at why they weren't in a perfect place and everything was okay. "We can't let this family thing ruin what…" Bianca had stopped Marissa before she could even finish.

"It isn't about them Marissa. I want us to be more. We have a home, our kids love each other, they love us." She took a deep breath before reaching in her pocket pulling out a 1 carat white gold diamond engagement ring. "Will you Marissa Tasker be my wife?" Bianca asked, and in this moment she had never been more terrified in life.

Marissa was caught off guard, but in a good way. She nodded her head yes before she could even say the words. "Yes. Of course I'll be Mrs. Montgomery." She said leaning across the table to kiss Bianca lovingly. Shortly after the kiss broke Bianca slid the ring onto Marissa's finger. "You have amazing taste I must say." Marissa added.

"Well I am Erica Kane's daughter." She joked.

"When did you have time to pull this off?" Marissa asked as she admired her ring.

"Well in between signing papers to get the house, picking up kids, and hearing the mover call you Mrs. Montgomery with out you correcting him…" Bianca trailed off them was reeled in. "And !" Marissa added enthusiastically. "Well I noticed a ring and I bought it for you. I knew it was the right time to give it to you when you stood up to my mother and you told me before this conversation that you loved me."

"I do love you Bianca. I always have since the day we had our snowball fight or when you chose to not fight nasty in your divorce. Bianca, I just knew when I met you I love you." Marissa admitted. Bianca was at a loss for words, but she gestured for Marissa to sit on her lap which she did.

Marissa straddled Bianca's hips and kissed her now fiancee with all the love and passion she had within her. But, when giggles were heard from the stairs their lips unlocked and looked over at the three kids watching them. When they were caught they ran into their parents having a group hug.

"I took it she said yes." Was AJ's response.

"They knew?" Marissa asked and they four of them nodded.

"They helped me plan the whole thing. The party to distract you, but we didn't plan the fight." Bianca said with a smile.

"Gosh, I love you guys!" Marissa said as she kissed each kids forehead and kissed Bianca once more. "I love you guys so much that its making me tired and you three should be in bed." She said smiling at Bianca having a lot of other things on her mind.

"You heard Marissa, back to bed." Bianca said to the kids who raised to their rooms.

"Now, Ms. Montgomery where were we?" Marissa asked as she draped her arms around Bianca's neck before kissing her deeply.

The End.


End file.
